Hurt by Your Words Stung by Your Broken Promise
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Alexis Donavon was best friends with Jeff Hardy but when he breaks his promise to always be there for her, 9 years later they still haven't spoken to each other. Will they ever become best friends again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm starting another story. This time it's going in a different angle, something I've never tried before. I'm hoping my writing has improved and that you guys like it so please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Emma and Alexis unless otherwise stated.**

_Flashback-1998_

"_Jeff you're really leaving aren't you?" Asked his best friend Alexis Donavon who sat on his porch steps with him._

"_Yeah…this is a really big opportunity for me I just can't pass it up, but you know I'll always be there for you." Jeff said putting an arm around her shoulder pulling her into a sideways hug._

"_I know, I just hope you can keep that promise." Alexis said._

-End of Flashback

It was now 2007, after seeing Jeff in early 2000 when he and his brother came to a signing near by he didn't even recognized her and it hurt her so much, knowing that even after it only being 2 years he hadn't kept his promise and they have never spoken since.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis was now working at a music store in North Carolina, she had still been watching WWE and had taking up wrestling but wasn't sure it was something she'd take up as a career. Every time she saw Jeff and Matt come out she had to turn her TV off, it still hurt to see them. The owner wasn't very nice to her, he'd say cruel things especially when he had found out that she was in a wrestling school saying things such as she's to small and not pretty enough to cut it in big wrestling circuits like the WWE. She wanted to quit this job so much but she couldn't afford to, she got paid twenty dollars an hour for being the manager of the store it paid the bills and that's the only thing that made her choose not to quit.

After working at the store for 11 hours she was exhausted but nothing could stop her from watching RAW that night, setting her purse down on the counter she played her answering machine.

"Got to call Emma back." Alexis thought to herself, her sister couldn't stand if she didn't answer her phone when she called.

Picking up the phone off of the cradle she dialed her sister's number before plopping down on the couch and putting the TV onto the USA channel waiting for RAW to start.

"About time you called back." Emma said from the other end of the phone.

"Em It's called work, I would have thought you'd know my schedule by now." Alexis said getting more comfortable on the couch.

"Well hey you've only been manager for a few weeks, and you know how my memory can be." Emma said

"You sure can remember to call me a billion times." Alexis mumbled.

"What was that?!" Emma asked

"Never mind, oh RAW is starting." Alexis said getting excited, she heard a sigh from her sister.

"You're not going to be paying attention are you?" Emma asked

"I'm sorry what? I wasn't paying attention." Alexis said

"Ugh you're useless when RAW is on, I'll call you later." Emma said not even giving her sister a chance before hanging up the phone.

"Oh ok bye Em…Em?" Alexis shrugged and hung up the phone before focusing all of her attention onto the TV.

Noticing CM Punk was out there she was very excited because he was her favorite wrestler, but when she saw Jeff and Matt come out to be in a match with him and Edge on their team she debated whether or not to shut the TV off.

"Well CM Punk is on, ugh what ever." She thought to herself leaving it on and watching the match, she hadn't even noticed herself starting to cheer Jeff on when he was in the ring. When she did though she stopped and sighed before turning the TV off not bothering to watch the end of the match. After RAW was over Alexis decided to go to sleep, but not before her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Alexis asked

"Hey Al guess what?!" Emma said

"What?" Alexis asked

"Raw is coming to North Carolina!" Emma said excitedly,

"And?" Alexis asked

"And we're going." Emma said

"We're, going to RAW?" Alexis said in shock

**Alright I know it's not much at the moment but I thought I'd give you an idea of what Alexis is about, so yeah as stated before please review tell me what you think and be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys so I see you liked the first Chapter, thanks for all the reviews. I want to give credit to Tiff (2 die is 2 live) and Misty (Cenababe1) for the ideas of Roxy and Tiff's character Audison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Roxy, Alexis, Emma and Audison sort of unless otherwise stated.**

"Well yeah, why don't you want to?" Emma asked

"It's not that but you know who is probably going to be there, and I still can't watch him on RAW."

"How long has it been 9 years? Shouldn't you be over it by now?"

"Em he really hurt me, he broke his promise he didn't even remember me because he was to busy with these girls hitting on him."

"Well you're going, I'm not going by myself." Emma said practically forcing her sister to come.

"Alright fine, listen I'm going to go. I'm tired I have to go to work and I still have to eat dinner and have to feed Roxy." Alexis said referring to her 2 year old pit bull.

"Ok what time you getting off tomorrow?"

"Seven, you're still coming over right?"

"Yes I'll let you go now love you."

"Love ya too Em." Alexis said before hanging up the phone, sighing she called for Roxy when the dog came down the stairs she pet her before getting her dog food and giving it to her.

"Now what am I going to eat?" She thought, after finding some day old Chinese food she went to bed exhausted from a long day.

The next morning Alexis alarm clock started to beep, groaning she rolled over and whacked it a few times before it shut off. Getting up out of bed Roxy hopped off the bed,

"Great another day at freaking work." Alexis thought.

After a long day at work she was glad it was over, dropping her bag on the floor she got changed out of her work clothes and changed into more comfortable clothes when the door bell rang.

"Oh hey Emma." Alexis said before letting her sister in and hugging her.

"Hey."

"You staying till ECW is over?"

"Yeah I guess, you got anything to eat I'm starving." Emma said

"Yup hold on let me check what I have." Alexis said walking into the kitchen.

"I have some lasagna I could heat that up if you want?"

"Sure." Emma said before Roxy came down the stairs.

"Aw hey Roxy girl." Emma said petting the pit bull.

"So are you excited about going to Raw?" Emma asked

"Sort of but we've talked about this, I just hope he doesn't fight that night."

"Well Alex I think he will be, he is one of the most popular wrestlers in the wwe."

"Don't remind me Em, anyway the lasagna will take a while you want to take a walk?" Alexis asked

"Sure."

"Ok I think Roxy would want to come too, come on Rox wanna go for a walk?" The dog perked up before running to the door and sitting there waiting for Alexis to put her leash on her. While they walked around for a while they came upon an old playground Emma, Alexis, Matt and Jeff use to play at.

"God Alex you remember when Jeff use to climb all the way up on the monkey bars and that one time when you tried to get over you're fear of the monkey bars…." Emma said before cracking up.

_Flashback_

"_I can't do it you guys, I'm to scared!" Said an 11 year old Alexis_

"_Yes you can come on, remember fear is only a four letter word." Jeff said_

"_Easy for you to say Jeff, you don't have any fears!" Alexis said backing away from the monkey bars._

"_You can do it Alex!" Matt said cheering her on._

"_I cant!" She said looking down at the trio, they started to cheer her name. Taking a huge breathe she moved closer again before putting sweaty hand on the first bar, swinging her left hand onto the other bar she dangled there for a second nervous that she was going to fall even if it was just a five foot drop Alexis was only 3'5._

"_Come on Alex you can't just stay there all day eventually you're arms are going to get tired." Jeff said_

"_I don't want to move, I'm afraid I'm going to fall." Alex said closing her eyes tightly, one of her hands slipped making them all jump in fright._

"_Ah you guys I'm gonna fall." Alex said losing grip on her other hand before falling Jeff caught her._

"_You ok?" He asked_

"_Y…yeah, I'm not doing that again though." Alexis said with a nervous laugh._

"I remember that, and then he made me do it again." Alexis said looking at the now rusty old monkey bars.

"Yup he helped you get over you're fear."

"You miss him don't you?" Emma asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"Of course I miss him Em he was my best friend." She said with tears begging to fall from her eyes.

Emma put an arm around her sisters shoulder,

"Eventually you're going to have to make up with him." She said hoping to convince her sister.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen Emma, come on let's just go back home. I don't want to be here anymore, brings back to many memories." Alexis said before walking away and Emma looked back at the playground before catching up with her.

When they got back home they noticed that Audison their best friend was sitting on the front porch.

"Hey Audi what are you doing here?" Alexis asked while Roxy greeted her with dog kisses.

"Well I wanted to come by and see what you were up to, when I noticed that you weren't here and you're car was in the drive way I knew you were on a walk so I waited." Audison said getting up.

"Oh well me and Em we're just about to have dinner, you can join us if you'd like." Alexis said

"Ok sweet." Audison said coming inside.

"Hey Audi you want to come with me and Alex to RAW?" Emma asked

"Sure when is it?" Audison asked while taking a bite of the lasagna.

"On the 15th of April."

"Alright sounds great."

"Oh ECW is about to be on you guys." Emma said looking at the clock, they all got up and went into the living room.

"_Tonight on ECW Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and CM Punk vs. Randy Orton, Finley and King Booker." _The announcer said

"Oh great." Alexis thought but she couldn't turn it off since Emma and Audison wanted to see it.

"You're going to have to get over it Alex we're going to be going to RAW you're going to see him whether you like it or not." Audison said, Alexis sunk down in the couch crossing her arms before turning her head away from the Television.

**Ok guys hope you liked this chapter, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm adding another character to the story, Madison which my friend Danielle(tomwillisrulez) came up with, I hope I got your screen name right Dan lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except Alexis, Madison, Emma, Audison and Roxy unless otherwise stated.**

It was now April 15th and everyone was looking forward to going to RAW, Madison Miller Alexis' friend was also tagging along and they all had front row center tickets.

"I'm so excited you have no idea!" Madison said jumping up and down,

"I can see that now will ya calm down we're about to leave." Alexis said fixing her make up adding a bit more eyeliner before grabbing her sign, Madison picked up hers as well before they headed out the door to pick up Audison and Emma.

Arriving at Emma's house where Audi was as well they knocked on the door,

"We'll be right there!" Emma yelled, Alexis rolled her eyes before walking back to the car and Madison following behind her. A few minutes later that felt like an eternity Emma and Audi came out, on the way there they started to play My Chemical Romance singing at the top of their lungs.

"We are so not going to be able to talk tomorrow!" Emma yelled over the loud music.

"What?!" The rest of them asked

"Never mind." Emma mumbled.

When they got there they quickly took their seats, it was only 30 minutes before they went live.

"Oh man I'm so pumped I can't wait to see Jeff!" Madison said clueless to the whole incident 9 years ago, after all Alexis and her just met not even a year ago she couldn't trust her completely yet.

"Yeah…" Alexis said unenthusiastically

"What's wrong, don't you like Jeff?" Madison asked

"Uh…"

"Hey I heard that Melina has a match tonight." Emma said getting off the subject.

"Oh sweet." Alexis said

"She's one of my favorite diva's." Madison said before squealing happily.

"Yeah mine too." Audison said with a smile, before they knew it RAW was about to start and Lillian came out people cheering her on as she started to sing the national anthem the crowd singing along. After that they heard the music for when RAW starts, they knew they'd be live in a moment.

"This is so exciting!" Emma said jumping up and down, Alexis shook her head.

RAW had begun as John Cena came out, a lot of the crowed booing although Audi was screaming and cheering practically blowing out everyone else's eardrums.

"The Champ….is here!" John said and the crowed booed louder, when HBK's music played some people we're cheering other's we're booing most likely Cena fans.

Later on after Melina won her match against Ashley it was time for the match everyone was looking forward to, except for Alexis. Jeff's music came on and Alexis' heart dropped when she saw him coming out dancing to his music with his brother Matt.

"Weighing in at a combined weight of 450 pounds Jeff and Matt the Hardy Boyz." Lillian announced as girls screamed at the top of their lungs, they had walked passed Alexis and shook some of the girls hands even though Alexis hadn't planned on it she had put her hand out and Jeff shook it.

"Oh my god Jeff shook you're hand!" Madison said squealing, Alexis put on a fake smile nodding before watching Jeff go in first against Edge. Even though Alexis was not on good terms with Jeff she cringed when she saw him do the swanton bomb it scared her when he did risky moves. After the match was over Jeff and Matt had won everyone was cheering especially since it was their hometown. Out of breathe Matt took the mic in his hand,

"We just…wanted to say…it's great to be in our hometown….of Cameron North Carolina!" Jeff nodded and did the gunz while everyone screamed louder.

As they got out of the ring they walked around the ring shaking hands again when they stopped at Alexis who had her arms crossed,

"….Alex?" Jeff asked making Matt stop. Madison gasped in shock,

"You know them?"

"Use to." Alex said before pushing her way back out of the crowd Jeff put his head down before walking back up the ramp with Matt's arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Ok what's going on is someone going to explain this to me?!" Madison asked pointing the brothers who were almost backstage.

"Long story, I have to go get Alex see where she went." Emma said before pushing her way out of the crowd, seeing her sister sitting outside on the sidewalk she sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Sorry Em I just…couldn't be in there right now." Alexis said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know, but you know Madison is gonna be asking a lot of questions." Emma said getting a chuckle out of her sister.

"I figured that, I acted pretty stupid back there didn't I?"

"Nah you had a right to be mad, but can we do this later I really want to see Shelton's match."

"Yeah." Alexis said getting up as well as Emma before they went back inside. What Alexis didn't know is that Emma had a plan up her sleeve.

**Yeah I know it was a short chapater but I needed to keep it like this because of the idea I came up with I don't want you guys to know just yet. So yeah please review and I'll probably update either today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm updating again I know, but hey I won't be on all day basically 'cause I'm going to the city so….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Roxy, Alexis, Audison, Emma and Madison unless otherwise stated.**

After RAW was over Alexis and the other girls we're walking out the exit when Emma told them to stop,

"What is it, I'm tired can't we just go home?" Alexis asked

"No because unlike almost everyone else, look at what I have." Emma said showing them backstage passes.

"Em where the hell did you get these?!" Madison asked

"A friend of a friend." Emma said with a smile, Alexis pulled her sister to the side.

"You're not trying to have me make up with Jeff are you?!"

"Why Alex what ever gave you that Idea?" Emma asked with a smirk, Alexis shook her head no.

"To bad we're going, come on guys we better hurry." Emma said throwing them their passes, they quickly well as quickly as they could since the crowd of people we're going the opposite way walked to the backstage area. After passing security they looked down the hallways for Jeff's dressing room they found it.

"I'm not going in there." Alexis said

"Yes you are, you know hard it was to get these?!" Emma asked, knocking on the door Alexis' hear was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. Just as the door started to open Alexis ran so fast down the hall.

"Uh hi Jeff." Emma said

"Em! Hey I haven't seen you in forever, well I did a couple of minutes ago but that's besides the point, come here and give me a hug." Jeff said pulling her into a hug, Madison mouth was wide open as she stared at him in awe.

"Well you know Audison sort of, and this is Madison." Emma said pointing to her star struck friend, Jeff chuckled he knew that look so well.

"It's nice to meet you Madison." Jeff said putting his hand for her to shake but she just laughed hysterically.

"Is…she always like this?" He asked Emma

"No she's just a huge fan." Emma said pushing Madison slightly, Jeff then noticed something.

"Where's…Alexis?"

"Um well you see she kind of ran that way when the door started to open." Emma said pointing to the left.

"You think I should…." Before he could finish his sentence Emma nodded her head yes.

"I'll be back." Jeff said putting his hands in his pockets.

"And we'll be in you're room." Emma said quietly before walking in, Madison walked in with the same look on her face.

Alexis sat in the corner of a quiet hallway silently crying, she couldn't face him. Not now anyway, but the bad thing was she was about to do just that.

Jeff walked past so many hallways till finally he saw her…sitting on the ground, and was she crying? He walked over to her quietly before sliding down next to her and taking a deep breath,

"Hey." He said quietly. Her hands slowly un covered her face before turning around coming face to face with Jeff.

"How could you do that to me Jeff?" She asked her anger rising,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Jeff said. Alexis laughed, it wasn't her happy laugh though.

"You're sorry?! That has to be the biggest pile of bull I've ever heard!" She said getting up off the floor.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked pushing off the floor with his hand.

"The same thing you did to me 9 years ago, you walked out of my life and now I'm doing the same thing to you!" Alexis said before storming away, Jeff sighed before leaning his head against the wall.

Alexis walked down back to where the girls were, she saw Matt in there and she stopped short her hands forming fist she ignored the stare from him.

"Come on you guys we're going home."

"Alex…" Matt said trying to talk to her.

"No, just leave me alone." She said, Emma looked at Matt with an apologetic smile before hugging him and they all left.

After dropping all the girls off Alexis was just happy to be home, alone with the exception of Roxy.

Walking up to her room she fell backwards on her bed and just lied there crying while Roxy slowly crept into the room before hoping on the bed and cuddling next to her owner. Alexis balled her eyes out while hugging her pit bull tightly, after a while she had stopped because she had falling asleep.

The next morning Alexis woke up the next morning to her alarm clock, groaning she got up before realizing she had slept in her clothes.

"Great." She thought before dragging herself to the shower, pouring herself some cereal she sat down at the table.

"I really don't want to go to work today." She said to herself, the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alexis…this is Mr. Staffer, you're boss." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Staffer, what is it?"

"Alexis, you're fired." You could almost hear the smirk on his face, Alexis mouth dropped open.

"W…what, you cant fire me I'm the manager!" She said

"Oh yes I can, and I just did. You're last paycheck will be coming in the mail sometime this week, have a nice day." He said before hanging up the phone. She just stood there for a moment before looking at Roxy who was wagging her tail slowly,

"He just did that…" She said in shock, she was relieved and upset at the same time.

"Well…I can sleep later now." Alexis said walking back up to her room, Roxy obediently followed her owner up the stairs before hoping onto the bed and lying by her feet.

A couple of hours later Alexis woke up to her door bell, looking over at the clock it was 12.

"Who the hell could that be?" She thought before getting off the bed and walking down the stairs, opening the door there stood Jeff.

**Oh another cliffy I'm so evil! He-he you guys better review, hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know I didn't update yesterday sorry, but hey I am now. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Madison, Emma, Alexis, Roxy and Auidson unless other wise stated.**

She went to close it but he put his foot in the doorway,

"Just wait hear me out." He said

"No I don't want to hear anything you have to say, besides how did you get my address anyway?"

"You said you didn't want to hear anything I have to say." He pointed out with a small smile.

"Just tell me."

"Emma gave it to Matt."

"Oh she is getting it." Alexis thought outloud,

"I'm still standing here you know." Jeff pointed out.

"I know which is why I think you should meet Roxy, Roxy!" Alexis called out.

"Who's Roxy?"

"My pit bull." Jeff laughed when Roxy just walked over to him and sniffed him.

"Roxy attack." Alexis said but Roxy just rolled on her back so he could pet her tummy.

"Wow she's so aggressive, bad girl. Who's a bad little girl." Jeff said petting her stomach while Roxy's tail wagged.

"Jeff….please just leave." Alexis said

"I really want to talk about this Alexis."

"You know what…fine go ahead." Jeff sighed in relief and came in the door before sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I know you're really mad at me for what I did, and you have a right to be mad at me. I got to caught up in the fame of being a wrestler that I just didn't think of things that were important to me, like you." Jeff said, Alexis nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what else I can say besides that I'm really sorry for breaking my promise to you." Jeff said getting up off the couch to leave.

"Jeff wait." She said and Jeff turned around to be met with a hug from Alexis.

"I'm sorry about last night, and I forgive you just don't do that ever again you really hurt me." Alexis said while hugging him, they stood like that for a few minutes before letting go.

"So what now?" Jeff asked

"I don't know, maybe we can catch up on stuff we missed in each others lives." She suggested.

"Alright, how about we go to my house Matt wants to see you too."

"Um I guess so, let me just get my purse."

While she walked up the stairs Jeff couldn't help but stare at her…assets, he never looked at her like that before but she really changed from the shy girl she was when he left. Coming back down the stairs she noticed that Jeff was staring at her,

"What?" She asked looking at herself.

"Hm oh nothing." He said

"What is there something in my teeth?!"

"No you look beautiful." The words left his mouth, she chuckled.

"Thanks Jeff." She didn't know he meant every word he said though, she thought he was just kissing up. She said that she'd be back later to Roxy before leaving, once they got to his house Alexis looked up at the odd sculptures.

"Did you make these?" She asked while Jeff opened the front door.

"Uh yeah, in my free time I did." He explained

"Their cool I like them." Alexis said touching one of them,

"Thanks."

"No problem, wow nice house. Someone's a bit addicted to plastic plants still huh?"

"Of course." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Jeff is that you?" Matt asked from upstairs

"Yeah bro can you come down here for a sec?"

"Yeah be right there."

Walking down the stairs Matt stopped short when he saw Alexis standing there,

"Hi." She said shyly, he didn't say anything besides walking over to her and bringing her into a hug.

"I've missed you." He said hugging her tightly, Jeff felt a bit jealous but tried to hide it as well as he could.

"I've missed you too." Alexis said holding back the tears,

"So you guy's alright now?"

"Duh Matt otherwise I don't think I'd be here right now." She said smacking him upside the head,

"Ow that actually hurt, someone's been working out."

"Actually yes I have I'm in a wrestling school right now." Alexis said fixing her pony tail while Jeff and Matt looked at her in shock.

"Ok Jeff are you sure you this is Alexis because the Alexis I know hated doing wrestling when we were younger."

"Well things have changed Matt, and personally I don't know if this is something I want to do as a career so don't get you're hopes up boys."

"Oh come on you know you love it." Jeff said pushing her slightly, she rolled her eyes.

"Not as much as you guys though, I'm more of a designer type of person." Alexis said

"Oh I know remember those pants you made me and Matt." Jeff said

_Flashback:_

"_Come on you guys let me just get you're measurements please, I really want to practice making clothing!" A 16 year old Alexis said holding a measuring tape in her hand._

"_Fine will that make you shut up for 5 minutes so we can practice our match for our taping tonight?" Jeff asked, Alexis nodded with a huge grin._

"_You can do Matt first." Jeff said with a smirk, after measuring them she ran over to her house which was next door._

"_How well do you think she'll do?" Matt asked, Jeff shrugged his shoulders_

_-5 days Later-_

"_Ok you guys, come on let me see what they look like." Alexis said, Jeff opened the bathroom door and walked out as best he could_

"_These are way to tight I can barley breathe in them."_ _Jeff said trying to adjust them, Matt came out and they were way to lose he couldn't keep them up._

"_Alexis do me a favor and don't make anymore pants…ever." Matt said while Alexis laughed._

"If I do say so myself I think I've gotten a lot better." Alexis said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I'm sure." Matt said with a smirk, Alexis glared at him.

"Hey I made this shirt I'm wearing!" She said showing the black shirt with random words on it.

"Ok maybe you have improved." Jeff said putting an arm around her shoulder, Alexis nodded and stuck her tongue out at Matt.

**Alright hope you guys liked this chapter, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated since sometime last week but Fan Fic was being stupid! Hope you guys can forgive me :P, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Alexis, Madison, Emma, Roxy and Audison unless otherwise stated.**

After a few hours of catching up on life Alexis looked at her watch,

"Shit it's already 4."

"Yeah time sure flies by when you're chatting about life." Jeff said, Alexis chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing never mind, ok well I think I might just go now though. I got to go look for a job, plus Emma is coming over tonight." Alexis said getting up,

"Wait are you coming back?" Jeff asked

"Well not today, unless you guys want to come over for dinner."

"We'd love to." Jeff said quickly before Matt could even say a word, Alexis looked at Jeff with a what the heck is you're deal expression.

"I….I mean if Matt wants to go." Jeff stuttered, Alexis and Matt chuckled.

"Yeah sure, what time do you want us over?" Matt asked

"Um 7:30."

"Great we'll see you then." Jeff said over excitedly, Alexis looked over at Matt who shrugged his shoulders. She chuckled,

"Alright see you guys later."

"Bye Alex." Matt said while Jeff just smiled,

"Bye."

"Oh….wait I just remembered, I didn't drive here." Alex said smacking her forehead,

"I'll take you home if you want." Matt offered, Jeff put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure I'll see you later Jeff." She said before giving him a hug and walking out the door with Matt.

After Matt dropped her off she went inside and called up Emma,

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Em, guess what?"

"What?"

"I made up with Matt and Jeff."

"Are you serious?! Oh I'm so glad I was getting tired of playing monkey in the middle." Emma said

"Yeah I am, and hey you we're the one to put yourself in that situation. Anyway tonight Matt and Jeff are coming over as well." Alexis said taking off her sneakers.

"Oh sweet, is Madison and Audison coming over as well?"

"Well Audi can't make it, but Madison is oh dear god you know she's going to be drooling all night over Jeff." Emma chuckled knowing it was very true,

"Yeah just make sure to keep a bucket handy, anyways I have to go see ya at 7:30." Emma said

"Alright see ya then, bye."

Sighing Alexis looked over at Roxy who perked up when she looked over at her,

"Guess I better find a new job."

After looking on the internet and in the newspaper she found nothing that interested her at all.

"Ugh stupid job searching." She said before throwing the newspaper at the wall.

She then realized what time it was and she panicked,

"Oh my god it's already 6:45!" She screamed before racing around trying to get dinner ready,

"Fuck, crap this isn't going to be done in time!"

Luckily by the time it was 7:20 everything was done and she could change into something a bit nicer, right when she was done fixing her hair the door bell rang. Giving a once over she answered it,

"Oh hey Madison." Alexis said with a smile, she wondered if she should warn her now or wait.

"Hey Alex."

"Um Madi, there is something I should tell you before everyone else arrives…." The door bell rang and she opened it slowly, Matt and Jeff stood there and Madison marked out.

"Hey guys, Madison you know Matt and Jeff." Madison just stood there and the boys chuckled while Alexis nudged her friend in the ribs.

"H…hi." Madison stuttered, Alexis smacked her forehead before grabbing her friend by the wrist.

"We'll be right back."

"Madi…Madison pay attention to me, don't act like such a fool tonight. Please, I really don't feel like being embarrassed they are just like us but they are on TV every week." Alexis said while Madison looked over at Jeff.

"Alright, but I can't help it if he's hot!" Madison whined, Alexis just sighed before the door bell rang but when she got into the living room Jeff had answered the door.

"Oh yes Jeff just answer my door."

"I just did." Jeff retorted.

After dinner was over they were all just talking and Madison didn't seem to be as star struck as before,

"So what was this about you having to look for a job?" Jeff asked

"Oh well my boss just fired me for no apparent reason today, so now I'm looking for a freaking job." Alexis said

"Oh that sucks." Madison said

"Yup, but I just hope I find something soon." Alexis said with a sigh,

"Whoa it's really late." Emma said looking at the clock,

"Oh man we got a singing tomorrow." Matt said

"Yeah we really should get going." Jeff said getting up,

"Oh ok I'll walk you guys out, you two don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Alexis said jokingly. Matt walked out to the car while Jeff and Alexis stood on the porch the crickets chirping in the background,

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Alexis asked while crossing her arms shyly not sure what to do.

"Yeah…" Jeff said, they stood there for a moment in an awkward silence before Jeff leaned down to kiss her…..

**Ok guys yes I know ya'll hate me right now for ending it like this, but hey that's the whole point! Yes Dan I know, you're probably glaring at the PC screen right now aren't you? Hehe. So yes please review tell me what you think!**


End file.
